Fighting dragons
by Ierpier
Summary: In the dead of night, there are still dragons to be fought.


Really fluffly oneshot.

I don't own Castle.

* * *

In the still of the night a soft knock was heard at the door. Standing in front of it was Jordan Alex Castle: a boy with bright blue eyes and plucky brown hair. He clutched his bright blue pillow adorned with cars that almost matched his pajama to his chest and tripped from one foot to another to refrain his little feet from getting cold. It stayed silent for a while until the door opened and his mother appeared in front of him. Her hair was tousled from sleep and her face was nothing like the stern mask she uses to crack suspects in her interrogation booth.  
"Hey little man, what's up? Did you have a bad dream?" She whispered, not to awaken her still soundly sleeping husband. She pushed a strand of her sons hair from his face and felt momentarily relieved that there were no tears in his eyes. She knew her son had scary dreams sometimes, she blamed the over-active imagination he got from Castle for that. She also knew he is not one to talk about them easily, blame her for that part. Jordan shook his head, but still clutched the pillow tightly in front of him, yielding it almost like a shield. To Kate he looked utterly adorable with his messy hair and sleepy eyes and she had to refrain herself from just lifting him up and putting him between her and Castle in their bed. She had mildly scolded Castle for doing things like that numerous times, but reality was that she turned to mush just as well as soon as she saw those blue eyes that resembled his father's so much.  
"What's it then? Trouble sleeping?" She guessed and Jordan shook his head again. He pouted his lips before apparently deciding that telling his mother wouldn't make him less the superhero he wanted to be. (Blame Castle for that too.)

"There's a dragon under my bed." He was dead serious and glanced back as if she dragon would follow him into the room. "I think it wants to eat me." The boy added and clutched the pillow to his chest. Kate smiled softly and put her hands on her sons tiny fists that were clutching the pillow.  
"We checked for dragons before you went to bed didn't we? There wasn't a dragon then." Her sons brow furrowed in thought for a moment before he shook his head. "No there wasn't… But there is a dragon now." He pouted, sounding so utterly sure of himself that Kate chuckled inwardly and gave him a kiss on his forehead.  
"Well let's go meet the dragon then." She took her son by the hand and was already walking out of the bedroom when Jordan softly pulled back. She turned around and was pulled towards her husband who was still fast asleep.  
"Daddy needs to come too." Her son declared before crawling on the bed and shaking his dad's arm. Castle woke up with a snort and Kate couldn't help but smile at his utterly disheveled look, followed by the sleepy smile as he took in his son sitting next to him in the bed.  
"Hey buddy, what's up?" He straightened himself and blinked against the light coming from the hallway as he tried to wake up. "Are you okay?" He asked, some concern starting to sink in as he took in his wife standing in front the door.

"There's a dragon under his bed. You have to come fight it." Kate smirked as Jordan tried to simultaneously hold onto his pillow and tug his dad off the bed. Castle chuckled and ran a hand through his sons hair, making it almost as disheveled as his own.  
"That's right buddy, mommy can't fight the dragons on her own." He threw a teasing look at his wife and she gave him a feigned threatening look that was countered by her smile that her two boys always brought to her face.  
"No, mommy says you're afraid of dragons."  
Castle laughed and watched a smirk appear on his wife's face. "Now did she?" Kate's glittering eyes and teasing bite of her lip were enough of an answer as she raised a challenging eyebrow to her husband.

Jordan seemed completely unaware of what was going on between his parents and went on with his speech.  
"You have to face your fears." He uttered and Kate chuckled at the words he evidentially copied from some book about the scared little fox or something like that. Jordan loved books and loved even more to parade around and copy sentences as if he had written them himself.  
"You can't protect mommy if you're afraid of the dragons." He finished, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Next he jumped off the bed and walked to his mother. Glancing back to see if his father was following him. A bright smile appeared on his face to see his father following them. With both his parents protecting him, no dragon in the world would dare to eat him.

He stood on his bed, still clutching the pillow in front of him with one hand while both his parents stood in front of him making eyes at each other that the little boy didn't notice. He waved a plastic sword around theatrically (blame Martha for that) while instructing his parents about the dragon. "It's under my bed and it wants to eat me. You have to scare it away!" He repeated and paraded from left to right over his bed. Castle chuckled and took the sword from his hand, careful not to get poked in the eye by the plastic toy (again).  
"Well let's look first right? Maybe it's a nice dragon." He reasoned and Jordan pouted his lip, furrowed his brown and finally nodded.  
"Okay, but if it wants to eat me, you have to say it can't!" He instructed, his eyes wide and Castle vowed to make sure the dragon wouldn't eat him before kneeling down and peeking under his son's bed. it was just a few seconds later before the his wife appeared next to him. For a moment they just stared at each other, smiling, eyes twinkling, before Castle broke the silence, whispering so their son couldn't hear it.

"Afraid of dragons?" He feigned hurt in his voice and Kate couldn't help but chuckle at it. "Do you know how many dragons I've scared away for Alexis?" Kate smirked, her husband was simply adorable.  
"Exactly, you've done this all before, it's my turn now." She grinned at him.  
"That's just mean, Kate." He pouted his lips and she had to resist the urge to kiss him. "What kind of a father am I if I don't get to fight dragons?" He whispered theatrically and Kate chuckled.

"Well I guess we were always better when working together. I'm pretty sure we can share the dragon."  
At her words Caste's eyes started twinkling like the eyes of a little boy. He loved doing anything together with Kate Beckett and he loved fighting dragons, fighting dragons with Kate Beckett was like a dream come true. Kate pursed her lips and raised her voice so their son could hear it.  
"Don't be afraid Rick, It's just a little one." She threw her husband a challenging look and raised an eyebrow. She had to resist the urge to stick out her tongue at him and awaited his reaction. Castle chuckled but decided two could play a game. "Kate don't you see it just wants to be friends?" He smiled smugly at his wife, who lifted an eyebrow at him.  
"Seriously? The dragon wants to be friends?" She mouthed at him and Castle schooled his features.  
"No prejudice against dragons. Didn't you see 'how to train your dragon?'' He sounded dead serious, but the smirk on his face betrayed him. Kate narrowed her eyes and playfully slapped her husband on the head before standing up, immediately looking in the expectant eyes of her son.

"The dragon is a little boy, just like you. He's not going to eat you. He just wants to be friends with you." She glanced at Castle, pursing her lips, at her last words before returning to her son. "But not right now, because his mommy thinks he should go to sleep." Jordan took in his mother's words and allowed Kate to take the pillow from him and put it back onto his bed. "And so does yours little man." She added and gave him a kiss on the forehead. "Okay?" Her son nodded in answer and dropped down onto his bed immediately pulling the blankets over him messily. She chuckled and arranged them before stroking the hair from his face. For a moment she was completely caught up watching the little, beautiful boy close his eyes and relax his face. Then she felt her husband's hand on her shoulder and heard his voice rumbling in her ear.  
"I love it when you call yourself mommy."

All she could do was smile at his words and stare at their son.  
She loves it too.

* * *

I have no lovelife of any kind, but I love reviews!


End file.
